Some trailer hitch devices are used to provide a rotatable mechanical coupling between a towing vehicle and a trailer. This type of rotatable mechanical coupling can have a lock and roll design. Unfortunately, when the trailer and towing vehicle have been 90 degrees to each other, the lock and roll designed trailer hitch with a component attached to the vehicle rotates downward and when the vehicle moves forward, the vehicle and the trailer attempt to realign. With the absence of a vertical force to maintain the downward rotation, the forward direction of the vehicle twists and can possibly damage the assembly of the lock and roll designed trailer hitch that contains a coupling shaft. Often, the assembly that contains the coupling shaft is a T-shaped assembly.
The present invention generally relates to a trailer hitch device. More specifically, the invention is a trailer hitch device with a lock and roll designed rotatable mechanical coupling.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lock and roll designed trailer hitch device with improved safety, ease of use and durability that can reduce the possibility of damage from jack-knifing.
What is really needed is an improved lock and roll designed trailer hitch device with improved safety, ease of use and durability that can also reduce the possibility of damage from jack-knifing by changing the rotation of the lock and roll designed trailer hitch about the longitudinal axis from the trailer side to the vehicle side of the lock and roll designed trailer hitch device.